


Lo siento, pero no tenía nada que ponerme

by Van_Krausser



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Antifashion sin querer, El código de la ropa al alza, Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: O de cómo Chris le roba la ropa de las campañas de moda a Sebastian.Este prompt nació dentro del grupo Evanstan Esp, por la forma en que vemos ese famoso Código de la Ropa que ellos han establecido. Y porque sabemos también que Sebastian es un modelo bastante solicitado para los eventos en el mundo de la moda, y sale de ahí con montón de prendas que las casas diseñadoras le regalan.Aunque, es un supuesto, claro está.Aun así, como fans, nosotros disfrutamos eso. XD





	

 

\- 1 -

–No puede ser –dentro del enorme armario de su habitación, Sebastian revolvía la ropa que tenía en los cajones ya con visible desesperación–. Si yo lo tenía por aquí…

Media hora.

Se había pasado media hora buscando los jeans que le habían regalado apenas hacía un par de meses, gracias a su participación en la campaña publicitaria de la revista GQ. Todo en vano, porque al parecer, habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Bueno, sin exagerar.

Habían desaparecido de su guardarropa.

Un leve tono en su teléfono lo arrancó momentáneamente de su infructuosa búsqueda. Al revisar el mensaje que había llegado, sonrió en forma luminosa antes de descubrir que, en la foto que mostraba a un sonriente Chris Evans llegando al aeropuerto, se veía claramente que los jeans que buscaba los traía él.

Chris.Le.Había.Robado.Sus.Jeans.

Y no le había dicho ni pío.

–¡Evans, yo te mato! –dijo en cuanto se repuso de la sorpresa, dejando sin respuesta el texto siguiente a la selfie que Chris le enviara.

Así que, agarrando otro de los viejos pares de jeans Diesel que tenía, se dispuso a esperarlo pacientemente.

 

\- 2 –

Chris llegó al departamento esperando una cálida bienvenida. Estaba ansioso por tener entre sus brazos al actor rumano, aspirar la fragancia de la colonia que usaba generalmente, mezclada con su propio aroma corporal. Y por volverse a sentir en casa.

Sin embargo, algo distinto lo esperaba.

-Cariño, ya llegué –dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta con el juego de llaves que Sebastian le había dado hacía ya un tiempo.

Por toda respuesta, Sebastian se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión grave.

–Christopher Robert Evans…

Ups. Eso no se oía nada bien.

–¿Hola? Acabo de llegar de un viaje de tres horas y varias semanas de no vernos, ¿no vas a saludarme?

–Pensaba hacerlo antes de darme cuenta que te llevaste mis jeans Diesel nuevos.

Chris se echó a sí mismo una miradita y volvió a sonreír como niño travieso.

–Oh, son muy cómodos –reconoció, acercándose un poco al otro actor–. Y creo que me resaltan muy bien el trasero. Te los amoldé…

–¡Chris, ni siquiera los había estrenado! ¿Cómo te atreves? –el rumano abrió los brazos sin pensarlo mucho, cosa que Evans aprovechó para soltar la maleta y abrazarlo.

Eso derritió el enojo de Sebastian.

–Lo siento, pero no tenía nada qué ponerme –trató de disculparse el rubio, aún sin soltarlo–. Pero te pensaba compensar este pequeño préstamo. Y el de los Zegna azul marino y la chaqueta de piel…

Sebastian lo soltó de inmediato.

–¡¡Evans!!

Y Chris no pudo evitar la alegre carcajada ante la reacción y la cara de Sebastian, contagiándolo casi en seguida, muy a su pesar.

Sólo era ropa, por todos los cielos. Y el que Chris la usara, dejándola impregnada de su aroma por semanas, era algo que Sebastian amaba.

Aunque no se lo iba a decir, y tampoco le iba a perdonar el que estrenara la ropa que él ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de ponerse una sola vez.

Caramba, que su esfuerzo le había costado.

 

\- 3 -

Sebastian lo observaba desde la cama, enredado entre las sábanas, mientras Chris le mostraba la forma en que intentaba que el saco de su Armani gris acerado se amoldara a su cuerpo.

–Creo que me queda un poquito apretado de la parte de los bíceps. ¿Cómo se me ve?

Stan frunció un poco sus labios, tratando de hallarle algo favorable.

–Uhm… creo que te quedaría mejor en color oscuro.

Rindiéndose, Chris se quitó el saco, quedando otra vez gloriosamente desnudo. Sebastian no pudo evitarlo. Se relamió los labios ante la vista.

–¿En algún momento me vas a prestar tu Ferragamo de cuadritos? –comentó Evans mientras ponía el saco en el perchero, sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Stan.

–¿Cuál de todos? –preguntó Sebastian con tono sonriente–. Me dieron varios trajes en distintos estilos, todos cuadriculados.

–Por eso –respuesta tan simple como el mismo Evans, por supuesto. Sebastian no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

–Está bien. Puedo prestarte uno, pero yo te lo elijo –diciendo esto y sin ningún pudor por estar desnudo, se levantó de la cama y fue al interior del guardarropa, ignorando la expresión entre depredadora y alelada de Chris cuando pasó a su lado. Revisó todos los trajes Ferragamo en pocos segundos, y sacó uno de tela oscura con líneas que formaban cuadros azules en su diseño–. Este me quedó ligeramente grande. Creo que a ti te sentará de maravilla.

Salió del guardarropa llevando el traje, y al momento de extendérselo a Evans, este le sujetó el antebrazo y lo jaló con un poquito de brusquedad. Sebastian se quejó, pero fue un momento. En seguida le sonrió, mientras trataba de poner el traje lejos de ellos.

–Hey, cuidado. Si lo ensucias, tú lo envías a la tintorería.

–No te preocupes. Yo lo envío a donde haga falta –dijo con voz grave, provocando en el otro un leve estremecimiento–. Por el momento, creo que la pasarela terminó. Es hora de hacer otras cosas más agradables.

Sebastian no pudo estar más de acuerdo en eso.

–Usted manda, Capitán. Pero no nos demoremos, porque tengo que atender una pasarela de verdad en unas horas.

Chris lo jaló a la cama, mostrándose más entusiasmado que él al escucharlo.

–¿Otro evento de modas? ¡Eso es genial! Tendremos ropa nueva para estrenar.

Sebastian bufó levemente, antes de caer rendido en medio del beso posesivo y entusiasta de Chris.

No le molestaba para nada que Chris usara su ropa, que compartiera con él también sus camisas y chaquetas y sudaderas, incluso las gorras que tenían. No, en lo absoluto.

Lo que era un poco engorroso era el que ahora tendría que ingeniárselas para pedir doble regalo de prendas, aunque fuese en diferentes estilos o colores.

Lo que uno hace por Chris, pensó mientras ubicaba a la persona a la que le daría la encomienda de hacer que le entregaran dobles paquetes de ropa. No sería difícil.

Y la verdad, valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Por Chris, valía la pena.

Totalmente.


End file.
